The Memory Remains
by theroguebirdy
Summary: Dimitri is 13 years old and has had a tough day at school. He arrives home to find his sisters hiding while his father beats his mother. Dimitri snaps and takes matters into his own hands. T for language One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! this is a little one-shot wrote a few weeks ago about Dimitri beating up his father, and I just decided to post it. So, I hope you enjoy it :) Rated T for Language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I shut my eyes tightly for a minute as I made my way home from school. I was slightly annoyed from the day because Zoran and his group of followers were saying horrible things about my sisters; Sonya, Karolina, and even little Viktoria. Normally, I would have kicked his teeth in, but I was dangerously close to being expelled for the amount of fights I've started. So I had to keep my control. I hated walking away from fights, but I had to. It was the second time this week I had to.

For Ivan.

He is counting on me to be his guardian when I graduate. So because I walked away, I subjected myself to Zoran's constant taunting and ridicule. Every day for the past week it's all I've been hearing and I was so done with all of it. I didn't want to ever go back to school. So when I was offered a chance to go home and visit my family for a week I jumped at the chance.

My feet hurt when I finally made my way to the front door of my house and pushed open the door. "Mamma, I'm home."

Silence.

"Mom?" I called.

"Dimka?" a quivering voice asked me. I looked to the voice of Sonya who was huddled in the corner with Vika and Karolina. All of them were in tears.

It was only now that I noticed the condition of my home. Glass shattered in pieces on the floor, books thrown across the room and a hole in the wall the size of a fist.

"What happened?" I asked.

Karolina opened her mouth to speak, but I was answered by a blood curdling scream. Time froze as I heard glass break. Before I could even think straight, I was up the stairs and kicked my mother's door in.

She was on the floor shaking, covered in cuts and bruises. A large gash on her forehead was bleeding badly and she was crying.

My father stood over her with a murderous look in his eyes. "You stupid Blood Whore!" he screamed

All of that anger I'd been keeping locked away for months. I was a ticking time bomb and all I needed was a spark to set me off. Everything that I kept hidden exploded within me. And then I lunged at my father.

My fist connected with his face and I heard a satisfying crack as his nose broke. I aimed a kick to his stomach, which knocked him off his feet. I leapt at him, landing on his chest; I pinned him and kept punching and punching.

I saw white, and as far as I was concerned this man was worse than any Strigoi. I wanted nothing more than to have this excuse of a man die painfully by my hand. But a weak voice stopped me.

"Dimka…stop…. Please, he's had enough….." My mamma said with tears in her eyes. My arms fell weakly to my sides, with my head down and tears falling down my cheeks.

"It will never be enough."

Then the reality of what I did hit me like a ton of bricks.

I looked down at my father who was unconscious and bloody. I didn't even know if he was still alive.

_What have I done?_

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly stood up and walked over to my mom who was still on the floor.

"Dimka, What were you thinking?" she asked.

I stared "Mamma, he was trying to kill you!" I almost yelled.

"No, he would never do that he loves me. I was out of line with what I said to him."

I gave her a confused look.

_If he really loved her he wouldn't beat her within an inch of her life over a little argument._

"This is what you think love is?" I gestured around the room. "He does not treat you like a woman, he treats you like a punching bag." She flinched.

"You are my mother, the one person in this world that I love more than anything. And to see you like this hurts me, it kills me inside to see that you won't fight back!"

Tears ran down her face as I finished talking. "Dimitri-" I cut her off and walked over to my father, who was still unconscious on the floor but breathing. I picked him up and carried him down to the living room where my sisters were.

"Sonya, put Vika in her room please." She nodded grabbed Vika's hand and walked upstairs. Karolina stood quietly beside me.

I set my father on the couch and stared at him. All of the hate I've felt for him was still radiation off my body. His eyes opened and he stared at me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him towards me.

"Do not EVER come near my family again. You will die If I ever see you anywhere near my mother." I said in the most menacing voice I could produce.

He glared at me "Oh yeah? You're Thirteen. What are you going to do? You can't kill a royal Moroi you will be in prison and you think you can stop me from seeing your mother, that's not happening."

"Oh yes it is."

I turned around to see Abe Mazur standing at the front door. He stalked in, looking like a Turkish mobster in a black and white suit. "And it won't be him throwing the punches, it will be me."

My father looked wide eyed. Abe Mazur had a reputation for doing exactly that.

"Now get your shit, and get away from this family. Or I will put you through a slow and painful death. Hell, even a thousand deaths won't even make up for the pain you caused them."

My father stood up, grabbed his car keys and limped out of the house.

Zmey looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Dimitri, I will be sure to never let this man harm your mother or your sisters ever again. You did a good thing, your mom will be thankful that you did this for her. When she realizes what you have done for her."

I nodded and Karolina hugged me. "Thank you Zmey." I turned to Karolina "Can you go upstairs and get Mamma, she has a cut on her head and I need you to clean it so Yeva can help her when she gets home."

Karolina nodded and went up the stairs leaving me alone with Zmey. He smiled and looked at me

"Kid, you will be one of the best guardians, I know it." I smiled.

"I see great things in your future kid, great things."


	2. Author's Note!

**Hello! **

**I've got a few announcements so lets get right to it!**

**#1) I am starting a new story! it will be a series of one-shots that I write during my school day so they should be updated every other day if i have time. (hopefully I don't run out of ideas)**

**#2) My other story When I'm gone will be updated very very soon! And I apologize for making you wait so long. I already have the story pre-planned, but getting to the important parts are always a challenge for me so bare with me!**

**#3) THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED ON THIS STORY! I really appreciate it :D this was really my first little thing I wrote in my notebook and I was shocked so many people took a liking to it so thank you!**

**Once again thank you so much for everything you guys are awesome!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Datass-assin


End file.
